In the traditional method of textile fibre opening, separate fibre layers or tuffs are taken from pressed fibre bales in the opening rooms of spinning mills and continuously opened on feeders, beater openers, and scutchers into fibre tuffs which are fed then in the form of a roll or directly from hopper shafts to be singled out on carding machines with carded sliver as the final product.
In technological respect, this traditional method of fibre opening unavoidably affects the final product, especially if the material to be opened and cleaned is considerably soiled, because the fibre tuffs, while passing in succession through a series of cleaning and opening stations, get closed, so that the impurities contained therein are very difficult to exclude while the fibres are singled out on carding machines. Fine or not strong enough fibres are more or less damaged by this operation. To do away with these drawbacks, several measures have been proposed in the form of additional devices intended still further to open and clean the fibre tuffs before the carding operation proper.
The drawback of such additional devices consists in that they only additionally solve the problem of the opening and cleaning of the fibre material and are made either as separate pre-cleaning machines intended to prepare the fibre material before the singling out process proper or as a mere modification of the feed device of the carding machine. Besides, they require additional floor space and involve complications in the pneumatic distribution lines serving to suck off dust, impurities, and waste.
To remove this drawback, there has been proposed a solution disclosed in the CS AO 242702 relating to the mechanical stripping of feathers or to the opening and cleaning of textile materials. A device is disclosed in which the materials are brought in a uniform layer by a feed path suitable for the material in question into contact with a plurality of systems of opener rollers whose surfaces are fitted with opener members made as points, teeth, needles, or otherwise roughened areas. In the direction of the material feed, both the roller speed and the density of the opener members of each system increase. During the opening process, the impurities are separated either by spontaneously falling out or by hitting the stationary or rotating cleaning members appropriately arranged near the opener rollers. The opening and separation of impurities are followed by the mixing, usual doffing, and sucking off, of the opened material.
The drawback of this solution consists in that it is only applicable to the opening and cleaning of chips of woven and knitted fabrics or yarn bundles and of chips of soft needle-processed webs or of soft felt, but not to compact and relatively strong woven fabrics of fibre waste.
Another well-known solution of a device for opening, cleaning, and singling out of the fibre material, disclosed in the CS AO 255402, is based on the use of a single continuous device in which the fibre tuffs are in succession opened, cleaned, and singled out to separate fibres, the final product being a sufficiently cleaned carded sliver suitable, among others, to be spun on open-end spinning machines. Related to each opener and singling out roller, are driven under pressure perforated rollers fitted with saw-shaped cover for doffing the fibre material from these opener or singling out rollers. The reason why the arrangement of the perforated doffing rollers, in functional relation to the opener and singling out rollers from whose working surface the fibre material in process of opening and singling out is doffed and cleaned, increases the effect consists among others in that these operations are carried out on a singled combined device in which the efficiency of the opening, cleaning, and singling-out can be modified by the number of the opener, singling out, and perforated doffing rollers.
However, the drawback of this device consists exactly in the necessity to use perforated doffing rollers, thus increasing both the amount of energy needed for the whole process of opening, singling out and cleaning of the fibre material and the complexity and investment costs of the device. Besides, the device manages to process only the fibre material presented in the form of fibre tuffs.
An improvement on the just described solution is disclosed in the patent specification CZ PS 277 232 comprising waste containers situated under each opener or singling out roller and used to feed the primary mixed waste from the respective section of the device back to its inlet section. This, on the one hand, reduces the fibre loss but, on the other hand, increases the complexity, and consequently the investment costs, of the device which, like the preceding one, manages to process only the fibre material presented in the form of fibre tuffs.
Another solution, described in the state of art of the patent specification CZ PV 00549-92, relates to a machine for the opening and breaking of textile materials fitted with a feed device intended to feed the textile products or waste materials through a group of breaking units arranged in a line out of which each breaking unit contains a breast drum or breast roller carrying on its circumference pegs or needles and at least one rotating feed roller situated in front of the breast drum or roller and at the same time at the end of a feed belt. Behind the breast drum or roller, the material being processed is gathered on a gathering plate and is sucked into a perforated rotating drum in which an air exhauster maintains under pressure and acts as a filter. Situated on the lower side of said breaking machines is a feed belt used to feed the unbroken parts of rags or fibres back into the inlet feed system.
This type of breaking machine is made in unit construction system, in other words, the fibres pass through a plurality of construction units, each of them fitted with a breaking device comprising a breast drum and related complementary parts, and each of them acting as one breaking step or breaking station. Such well-known machines comprise two to six breaking stations, and the fibre material inevitably must pass through every and all stations of the machine in question in order to be gathered at the outlet of the last breast drum.
In practice, however, some fibre types require to be processed on a comparatively large number of breaking stations arranged in a line while other fibre types require the use of only one or two breaking stations arranged in a line. This involves the necessity to have a number of machines different from each other only by the number of breaking stations arranged in a line and consequently correspondingly high investment costs of such a machine set.
This problem has been solved by the patent application CZ PV 00549-92 published on the 16.09.1992 and disclosing a breaking machine comprising an inlet filling station equipped with a first feed hopper for supplying waste material, and with a second feed hopper, each of the two types of fibre material being supplied separately to the inlet feed belt. The machine comprises a plurality of breaking stations with there between situated groups of ventilators equipped with lateral inlet apertures adapted to be closed by doors and feeding the material being processed from the preceding breaking station into a separation box in whose inner space the dust is separated on a sharp bow of a pipeline with perforated outer part on which the dust passes through the perforation apertures while the fibre material falls down and is either fed to the next breaking station or, if, the fibre material has been sufficiently processed, it is fed to the machine end by the outlet pipeline.
The drawback of this solution consists in the necessity to use ventilators and a pipeline for feeding and cleaning the fibre material and in the accordingly higher investment costs of such machines.
The present invention intends to do away with, or at least to reduce to a minimum, the drawbacks inherent to the state of art.